


Second Chances

by BuffShipper



Series: Power Rangers in Space: Chances [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Zord Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Zhane and Astronema decide to give their romance a second chance after their disastrous first date.
Relationships: Andros & Astronema | Karone, Andros & Zhane (Power Rangers), Andros/Ashley Hammond, Astronema | Karone/Zhane
Series: Power Rangers in Space: Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649158
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Casa-Nova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astronema1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronema1/gifts).



How Zhane always managed to get mixed up with the wrong kind of girls, he had no idea.

He had his flings back on KO-35, back before the Invasion, back before he was frozen for two years, and it always ended badly.

Duty before dating. Fighting before fun.

But Astronema...Astronema was a whole different case altogether.

She wasn't just some pretty girl from the academy or the local floozy, she was a villain... _the_ villain. The Princess of Evil. The leader of the invasion of Zhane's new home: Earth. Handpicked by the intergalactic conqueror and head of the Allaince of Evil himself, the monstrous demon Dark Spectre.

He just had to be noble and save her from her deranged Destructoid monster...curse his dashing good looks.

Curse _her_ dashing good looks!

Tall. Stacked. Tight leather, leaving little to the imagination...no, it wasn't just her looks. There was something about her, something he saw deep inside that set her apart from the other girls in his life. Something that made him fall in love with her at first sight.

And over on her end, it seemed, she felt the same.

Against his better judgement, well, _their_ better judgement, probably, they arranged a date. A romantic lakeside picnic.

He tried to make it. He honestly did. But of course, duty comes before dating, and he had to help the other Rangers with not one, but _two_ of Ecliptor's Horror Bull monsters, and he was late...very late. 

Naturally the headstrong and demanding Astronema didn't take too kindly to this tardiness, and rejected him...badly. Wrath staff badly.

And here he was, days later, high above Earth on the Astro Megaship, broken-hearted. Alone.

Well, not totally alone. He had his fellow Rangers. 

The intelligent TJ, the Blue Ranger.

The hotheaded Carlos, the Black Ranger.

Tomboy Cassie, the Pink Ranger.

The sassy Ashley, the Yellow Ranger.

And of course, his best friend Andros, the fearless leader, Red Ranger. 

He had friends, friends he hardly even knew! The only one he really knew was Andros, his partner from KO-35 ,and even awkward Andros had a girlfriend! Andros, always so wrapped up in finding his long-lost sister, Karone, that he never had time for anything else, even he had a girlfriend. 

A part of him was jealous for Andros' good fortune. But at least Ashley made him happy. He could be glad about that, at least. Not that it helped him now.

DECA's Danger Alarm suddenly sounded, breaking Zhane out of his reverie.

"Rangers! Disturbance in Angel Grove! Astronema has sent another monster!" Alpha Six announced.

Alpha Six turned the viewing screen on. A monster with a grotesque Cheshire cat grin and a tuxedo with flame designs on it appeared along with a squad of quantrons, wrecking havoc on the citizens of the city.

"Casa-Nova! A smooth talking fiend with an explosive personality!" exclaimed the excitable robot. "You'll have to keep on your toes for this one, Rangers!"

"Casa-Nova?" Cassie rolled her eyes. "Like a casanova? Where does Astronema find these guys?"

Zhane's stomach did flips at the sound of her name.

"Never mind that," Zhane snapped more harshly than he intended. "We have to hurry before he causes any more destruction to the city!"

The others looked at him oddly, an angry outburst atypical for the usually laid back Silver Ranger, but they nodded and in unison yelled, "Right! Let's Rocket!"

The Rangers punched in the 3-3-5 morph code, and leapt into the Megaship's Jump Tubes to take them to their high-speed, space-faring Galaxy Gliders to rescue the embattled citizens of Angel Grove.

***

Quickly arriving at the amidst the chaos caused by Astronema's forces, the Rangers leapt into action, quickly dispatching the first wave of the robotic quantrons as the vile Casa-Nova shouted orders at them from the rear, launching fireballs at incoming cars.

Casa-Nova ordered another wave of the foot soldiers, so the Rangers split up, with Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos fought off the incoming quantrons, while Andros and TJ took on Casa-Nova, dodging fireballs that the monster sent at them.

Zhane was going to help Andros and TJ in fighting the monster, as they couldn't get close enough to the fireball slinging monster to land a hit at him, but he was soon preoccupied with the sudden arrival of Astronema, who fired blasts of her own at him.

"Why are you doing this, Astronema?" demanded Zhane as he dodged a blast from Astronema's Wrath staff. "I thought I saw something in you!"

"You would of seen more of me, but you stood me up!" Astronema shot back, both with her words and another blast from the oversized spear-point of her Wrath staff.

"I had to fight one of your stupid monsters again!" Zhane retorted, leaping in front of her as he dodged the energy bolt. "Maybe I would of made it in time if you weren't so busy trying to take over the universe!"

"I'm the Princess of _Evil_! That's what I DO!" screeched Astronema, swinging at him with her staff, which Zhane caught, much to her annoyance.

"You don't have to do this!" Zhane reasoned, holding back the Wrath staff before Astronema could take another swing at him. "C'mon. We can try again. Please."

Astronema wrestled the Wrath staff away from him and caught him with a side kick. She spun the staff around, pointing it at Zhane's chest as he fell to the ground, his helmet taking the impact as his head bounced off the concrete.

"Feh! If you can beat Casa-Nova...you'll have your second date, Silver Ranger!" Astronema declared.

Zhane nodded and started to sit up, but Astronema kicked him back down. "But if you lose or stand me up again...I swear I will personally destroy you myself!"

"Same place as last time?" Zhane asked, daring to believe his own luck in this absurd courtship of theirs as she dug her heeled foot into his chest.

"Ugh. Fine," Astronema rolled her eyes, withdrawing her weapon and turning on her heels, leaving Zhane to pick himself off the ground.

She turned, allowing him a smile and a wink before she teleported away in a purple glow.

"Are you okay, Zhane?" asked Cassie, rushing up to him with Carlos and Ashley after Astronema disappeared.

"It's going to take all of us to take this creep down!" Carlos said, gesturing towards Andros and TJ, who were taking cover from the barrage of fireballs sent from Casa-Nova.

"Have they tried the Astro Blasters?" Zhane asked as they hurried towards Andros and TJ's position, leaping and parkouring over rubble and debris.

"We can't risk hitting innocent civilians with an errant blaster bolt," Ashley replied. "We have to hit him close range!"

"Well, Hello Yellow and Pretty in Pink!" shouted Casa-Nova at their arrival. "How about you sexy ladies ditch these bums and let a real man take care of you? Hah hah hah!"

"I take it back," Ashley yelled, hiding behind a piece of concrete. "Can we shoot this guy, Andros?"

"I second that," Cassie quipped.

"Tell me about it," TJ said. "This guy has been running his oversized mouth since we got here!"

"No Astro Blasters, like I said," Andros ordered. "We'll wait for him to send a blast, and in the second it takes for him to charge another blast, we'll hit him in sequence with our weapons!" 

"Easier said than done!" Carlos replied.

"It could be done," Andros responded. "Wait for it..."

"What are you losers going on about over there, huh?" shouted Casa-Nova. "Going over the terms of surrender? I take the girls and you take a Nova blast?"

"Wait for it...NOW!" Andros shouted.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley blasted.

"Satellite Stunner!" Cassie shot.

The girls' weapons scored a direct hit, stunning the monster, giving the rest of the Rangers to attack, one after the other.

"Lunar Lance!" Carlos swung.

"Astro Ax!" TJ chopped.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros slashed.

"You're finished!" Zhane shouted. "Super Silverizer! Hyah!"

In succession, the Rangers' weapons struck true, and Casa-Nova exploded into a ball of fire.

The battle was far from over, however, for on Astronema's orbiting spacecraft, the Dark Fortress, her cybernetic general Ecliptor fired the monster growing satellasers, reviving the fallen Casa-Nova and causing the boisterous villian to become giant-sized.

" **HAH HAH HAH! LOOK AT YOU PUNY POWER RANGERS! NOW I'M THE BIG SEXY AROUND HERE!"** gloated the oversized fiend. 

"Damn!" yelled Carlos as the giant Casa-Nova stomped around the city. "It took all we could do to beat him when he was normal sized! How are we going to beat him when he's the size of a skyscraper?!"

"We're going to have to distract him!" Zhane realized.

Zhane turned to Andros. "I can pilot the Astro Megazord and direct his fire towards me. The Megazord's shield should provide enough cover temporarily."

Andros nodded. "While you get his attention we'll power up the Mega Voyager and take him out with the Mega V3 rocket!"

''Exactly!" Zhane agreed.

"You stay safe, my friend." Andros grasped Zhane's hand in his.

Zhane returned the handshake. "Always. You too, brother."

Andros turned towards the sky, nodding towards the others.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" the five Rangers called in unison, summoning their five Zords from the depths of space. The red Mega V1, patterned after an astronaut's spacesuit, the black Mega V2, patterned after a space shuttle, the blue Mega V3, patterned after a rocket, the yellow Mega V4, patterned after a flying saucer, and finally the pink Mega V5, patterned after a lunar rover, all combined to form the mighty Mega Voyager, an invaluable weapon in their arsenal.

"Right," Zhane squared his shoulders. "We need Astro Megazord power, now!"

***

High above Earth, the Astro Megaship opened up its hangar bay doors, and the Astro Megashuttle raced into space. The Megaship's mechanisms turned and rotated, forming a great humanoid robotic being: the body of the Astro Megazord. Zooming around the body of the transformed Megaship was the Megashuttle, undergoing a transformation of its own as it became the head of the Astro Megazord.

The Astro Megazord raced through Earth's atmosphere, landing on the outskirts of Angel Grove near the rampaging Casa-Nova.

Zhane jumped into the cockpit, and saw the Mega Voyager entering the atmosphere on the Megazord's computer. Wasting little time, Zhane aimed the Megazord's blaster at the giant sized Casa-Nova.

"Right here, ugly!" shouted Zhane, firing the weapon.

A direct hit!

 **"HEY!"** roared the monster. " **YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN THAT TOY? WELL, PLAYTIME IS OVER! TAKE MY NOVA BLASTS!"**

"Here it comes!" Zhane shouted, bracing himself for impact, raising the Megazord's shield.

The Astro Megazord shook on impact, and Zhane sent a transmission to the Mega Voyager.

"Are you guys ready yet?!" he shouted into the communicator. "The Megazord's shield won't work forever!"

"BZZT! Keep him in position for a minute longer! BZZT! We're charging the Mega V3 missile now! BZZT!" Andros responded.

"Hurry!" Zhane shouted as Casa-Nova continued his bombardment of the Astro Megazord.

"BZZT! Firing the Mega V3 missile now! BZZT!" Andros announced.

 **"WHAT?!"** The giant Casa-Nova turned at the last second, firing a blast at the incoming missile. The Mega V3 missile ultimately struck its target, but it was only enough to stun Casa-Nova, the impact softened by his Nova blasts.

"Damn it!" shouted Zhane. "It looks like I'm finishing him off! Astro Megazord Power Saber! Hyah!"

With a mighty swing of the Astro Megazord's Power Saber, Zhane cut through Casa-Nova, ending the monster's rampage of terror once and for all with a flash of light and a massive explosion.

With a whopping holler, the Power Rangers celebrated their victory: it was all in a day's work for the space-faring superheroes.

"Well, guys," Zhane announced through the Astro Megazord's transmission system. "I'd love to stick around, but I actually got a hot date. And she'd _kill_ me if I stood her up!"

And with that, the Astro Megazord returned to space, reforming into the Astro Megaship. Zhane summoned his Galaxy Glider and raced back to Earth, praying this date with Astronema goes a hell of a lot better than the last one.


	2. Second Date

Zhane arrived at the mountainside lake where he hoped Astronema would be. Hovering on his Galaxy Glider, he saw her pacing about the shore, so he descended down into the cover of a nearby forest.

"Power down," Zhane said, demorphing.

Zhane took a deep breath, smelling the cool, crisp air, felt the sunshine on his skin...he was confident. No...more like cautiously optimistic.

Cautiously optimistic. Considering the last time he tried to woo Astronema, 'cautiously optimistic' was probably the wisest thing to be at this point.

"You made it," Astronema greeted as he stepped out into the clearing, standing with her back to him, staring out to the lake.

"I did. No food this time?" Zhane asked, gingerly approaching her, absentmindedly fiddling with his Digimorpher.

"I wasn't hungry," Astronema replied. She glared back at him. "I see you didn't get me flowers for me either."

Zhane shrugged, grinning the lopsided grin that Astronema blush despite herself. "I seem to remember you destroying the last bouquet I got you."

"Fair enough," Astronema grinned back.

"So...um," Zhane began, unsure of what to say.

"I've been thinking a lot about you," Astronema admitted. "I tried to forget you, but I, uh, I couldn't."

"Yeah, me to," Zhane replied, tentatively walking over to the shore to stand next to her. "I mean: 'Casa-Nova'? C'mon. A monster with a name like that... there's no way she's not-"

"Perhaps," Astronema interrupted. "Perhaps you're reading too much into it."

"I am?" Zhane asked, surprised.

"I won't destroy you now, but the next time we meet, I can't promise you anything. Goodbye, Silver Ranger," Astronema declared, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Zhane grabbed her arm. "Just like that?"

Astronema jerked her arm away. "You're a Power Ranger. I'm the Princess of Evil. It was over before it began."

"You're not evil," Zhane reasoned, reaching out to stroke Astronema's cheek. She leaned into his touch. "Evil is not capable of love. Mercy. Compassion."

Astronema shook her head, batting away his hand. "Don't kid yourself. I don't love you. If anything, it was only superficial attraction."

"I think you're the one kidding yourself, Astronema," Zhane replied, gazing deeply into her eyes, unwavering. "Or else why would you be standing here talking with me, despite everything? Nobody else can get close to you. But somehow, I did. Why? Because you love me."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Astronema spat. She summoned her Wrath staff to her and turned to leave again.

"You're afraid," Zhane stated bluntly.

Astronema stopped mid-stride. "What? Did? You? Say?"

"You're afraid. Afraid of these new feelings and what they mean for you and your conquests. Afraid that you're not as evil as you think you are. Afraid-" Zhane reasoned.

"I'LL SHOW YOU AFRAID!!!" roared Astronema, firing a blast of energy at Zhane from her staff.

Zhane expertly dodged, but the vaporized rock obscured his vision, and without his helmet's visor to cut through the smoke, he couldn't counterattack and Astronema knocked him to the ground, pinning him beneath her foot, her Wrath staff poised to run him through.

"Go ahead," Zhane coughed. "Go ahead. If you're as evil as you say you are, you'll have no problem killing me."

Astronema froze.

"C'mon, _princess_ ," Zhane hissed. "You have the Silver Ranger at your mercy. Take my head and mount it on your wall. C'mon. Do it!"

With an anguished cry, Astronema raised her staff, driving it down into the dirt inches away from Zhane's head.

She collapsed on top of him, straddling his waist. She was crying, and Zhane took her face in his hands, brushing her silver streaked hair aside, wiping away a fresh tear with his thumb.

He pulled her face to his, gazing once more into her eyes, eyes once full of arrogance and malice, now full of awe and joy, yet also sadness and uncertainty. In that moment, Zhane resolved to do anything to alleviate her pain, and he kissed her.

Astronema gasped into his mouth at the sudden gesture, but quickly she reciprocated, her kisses becoming desperate and needy, the sensations foreign, her lips wet and salty with tears.

Zhane's kisses were gentle and reassuring, and his hands roamed through her hair, and down the curve of her back.

Astronema took his black uniform jacket in her hands and began to try and pull it off of him. He sat up, lips still on hers, and took it off, casting it aside. He went to wrap his arms around her, but she shrugged his arms off.

Zhane looked at her quizzically, but she winked and pulled up his tight silver undershirt, tugging it up over his head and arms, casting it aside with the jacket. Her hands roamed his muscular torso, and with a grin she shoved him back to the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zhane asked.

"Yes," Astronema. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Now shut up before I change my mind."

She reared her upper body up, closed her eyes, and spread her arms. With a soft glow, her body armor and black bodysuit disappeared, and she was completely nude.

"We'll, um, uh, that's, uh....convenient," stuttered Zhane, gawking at her toned body, the way the cool mountain breeze hardened the nipples on her soft breasts.

"Magic," breathed Astronema, resting her hands on the contours of Zhane's abdominals.

Zhane placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs tracing the 'V' of her pelvis. "You're magic."

"And you're hard," Astronema grinned, feeling Zhane's burgeoning erection underneath her.

Zhane blushed furiously as she rubbed herself against it.

"It's okay," Astronema reassured him. She undid his belt, scooting down between his legs as she pulled off his black pants, revealing his impressive manhood.

Zhane held his breath as she examined it curiously, taking it in her hands, stroking it, rubbing the head of it with her thumb.

"Does this feel good?" she murmured, kissing the tip, licking her lips from the gathering precum. 

"I-uh, yea-yes!" Zhane moaned as she took him in her mouth. "Oh my! Yes! That's, um, oh my-"

Astronema maintained eye contact as her head bobbed on his length, her long hair cascading on his legs and stomach. He guided her head, brushing her hair aside so he could focus on her eyes.

"You're so beautiful..." he gasped.

She took him out of her mouth, smiling broadly as kissed down the length of his shaft and up again before taking him in her mouth again. The sensation was overwhelming. If he didn't do something soon, he feared he was going to blow long before he meant to, and possibly ruin things with Astronema in the process.

"Astronema, wait. Wait!" Zhane whimpered.

Astronema looked crestfallen. "Why? What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's...just that...I, um...I want to...be...in...inside you. Please. If...it's um, okay with, uh..." Zhane stammered.

Astronema looked shocked, her eyes filled with tears. Zhane braced for the worst as Astronema stared at him as she made sense of his babbling.

Zhane's jaw clenched in panic as he awaited her reaction, and then Astronema finally smiled.

Zhane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes...yes. Of course...it's just....my first time," she admitted.

"It's...it's okay," Zhane assured. "If you don't-"

"I do. I do," Astronema nodded, standing up. "I never thought I'd feel like this for...or do this with...anyone."

Astronema squatted down, slowly lowering herself down on his manhood. She gasped in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure at the penetration, but soon became more comfortable with Zhane inside her, shifting her legs and hips for better leverage.

"Are you alright, Astronema?" Zhane whispered. "Do want to stop?"

"No," Astronema murmured, resting her hands Zhane's chest. "No...please...put your hands on me."

Zhane gingerly placed his hands on her hips, gently tracing his hands up her torso, to her breasts, cupping them in his hands as she began riding his length, slow at first and then faster as she gained confidence.

Zhane wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her torso tight against his so their lips could meet again, each kiss harder and deeper than the last. Astronema's hands traveled from his chest to his face, her fingers brushing through Zhane's blonde hair and clean-shaven face, while Zhane's hands roamed around, settling at her shapely ass, kneading the cheeks as he thrust into her.

"I...I don't want this moment to end..." Zhane gasped in between kisses. "But I'm so close..I ..."

"I..I..I love you, Zhane," Astronema breathed, tears streaming down her face. "I love you so much..."

"I...I love you too," Zhane smiled, his own eyes filling with tears. "I...let me show just how much I do..."

Zhane rolled her on her back and continued to thrust into her, savoring the loud slap of flesh as their hips connected each time. Astronema wrapped her arms around his neck and trapezius, pulling him closer to her. He lowered himself further and placed a hand on the small of her back, the other at the nape of her neck, grasping at her hair.

Zhane's thrusts began to quicken as he regained his rhythm, and she found hers, squeezing her legs together in sync with his thrusts to push him deeper inside her.

Astronema shook, digging her fingers into his back as he brought her to orgasm, her moans driving him closer to his own climax. Zhane pulled her into an agressive kiss as he finally reached his peak. She held him tightly as he poured himself inside her, his member stiffening and releasing again and again as his spend coated her inner walls, drenching her with his love. She ground into him as he finished, milking him of every drop of his seed, gazing at him in amazement as they reveled in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I...I didn't even realize...this...these feelings were...possible," Astronema gasped. "I...for so long I...just..."

"Hey..it's okay," Zhane replied, pressing his forehead against her's. "Whatever happened in the past happened, alright? We just need to focus on us right now. 'Cause this...this is...just..."

"Insane," Astronema offered. "But it feels...right somehow."

"Yes," Zhane rested his head on Astronema's heaving chest, listening to her racing heartbeat, the steady intake of her breath.

"I have no idea what we're going to do," sighed Astronema, stroking his sweat-soaked hair. "But we'll figure it out. We'll have to."

"Oh...I'll tell you what you're going to do," a terrible voice cackled, shaking the pair out of their bliss. "You're both going to _DIE_!"


	3. Astronema's Fate

The source of the voice materialized on a rock ledge overlooking the lake, laughing dementedly at the sight of the bewildered lovers.

"Darkonda!" Astronema's voice was laced with pure hatred as she glared at the ghoulish, orange and black fiend.

Astronema summoned her Wrath staff, her bodysuit materializing on her nude body the moment the weapon touched her hands.

"Let's Rocket!" Using his own telekinesis, Zhane summoned his Digimorpher and morphed into the Silver Ranger.

"At last, our dear _princess_ reveals her true colors!" Darkonda cackled, leaping down from the rock ledge to land a few feet in front of them. "Well, princess, at least you've done me a favor! Dark Spectre will reward me well for destroying both the Silver Ranger _and_ a traitor to the Alliance!"

"You and what army, Darkonda?" snapped Zhane.

"Funny you should say that," replied Darkonda, and with a sweeping gesture a battalion of quantrons materialized behind him.

A sword then materialized in Darkonda's hand as he backed them towards the lake, bolstered by his battalion of quantrons. "My plan has worked out far better than I expected, princess!"

Astronema brandished her staff threateningly. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It was I who paid off Destructoid to attack you! I planned on the noble Power Rangers to save your hide and reveal you for the incompetent traitor you are!" Darkonda laughed. "But this... _this_ is rich! Mating with a Ranger? Hah hah hah! Wait until Dark Spectre hears about that one!" 

"As if you care about what Dark Spectre thinks! You're just a mad dog! A mercenary! You'd turn on him the second you had the chance!" Astronema snapped.

"I've decided that overgrown beast fits into my plans, at least for now," Darkonda gloated. "When I get what I want from him, I'll destroy him like I will you two!"

"Can you teleport us to the Megaship?" Zhane asked Astronema as Darkonda was busy monologuing. "You've been there before, right? Something about, uh, 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'?"

"Oh, yeah. That..." Astronema winced. "I should be able to. Take my hand. Count of three. One."

Darkonda raised his sword, and the quantrons advanced forward.

"Two." Astronema took Zhane's hand.

"The universe will be mine, hah hah hah!" cackled Darkonda over the stomps of the marching quantrons.

"Three!" With a burst of light, Astronema and Zhane disappeared, managing to teleport aboard the Astro Megaship.

The instant they did, though, DECA recognized Astronema's bio-scan as a registered threat and sounded the security alarm.

The blaring, shrill security alarm and flashing red lights flooded the interior of the ship, and Zhane pulled Astronema close to him so she could hear him over the alarm.

"They're coming! Just listen to what they say and answer their questions!" he ordered as the other Rangers stormed into the corridor where Zhane and Astronema waited.

"On your knees! Hands where we can see them!" demanded Andros, brandishing a blaster, followed by the other unmorphed Power Rangers.

Zhane and Astronema knelt down, putting their hands behind their heads.

"Don't shoot! It's me! She's okay!" Zhane shouted over the alarm.

"DECA, disable alarm! Maintain remaining security protocols!" Andros ordered. The alarm and flashing red lights stopped immediately.

"Andros, I can explain-" Zhane began.

"Demorph," Andros cut him off.

"I, uh, don't think that's such a good idea," Zhane replied.

"Why not?" demanded Carlos.

"Because, I, uh, _wasn't wearing anything_ when I morphed," Zhane admitted.

"What?" Andros was dumbfounded.

Cassie was the first to figure it out, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Zhane? Jesus Christ! _Really_?!"

"You and-and her?" Andros shook his head, pointing to Zhane and Astronema. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

***

The seven were on the bridge. Astronema was allowed, provided her staff was confiscated. The Rangers stood in silence as Zhane and Astronema explained their newfound relationship, starting from when Zhane saved her from Destructoid, to their disastrous first date, and to their reunion. Their lakeside tryst was embarrassingly referenced but otherwise glossed over, for Darkonda's attack on Astronema and her questionable status was the most pressing issue.

"Oh, I see," said TJ sarcastically. "You get some, and suddenly your new girlfriend here, our arch-enemy, mind you, is suddenly on the good side."

"Darkonda attacked us both, TJ! I'm sure Dark Spectre already knows of her, her-" Zhane attempted to reason.

"Her sleeping with you?" supplied Cassie.

"Yeah," Zhane replied through gritted teeth.

"Maybe her sleeping with you was a ruse for you to trust her," TJ pointed out. "Bring her here. Get _us_ to trust her. And then turn us in when we least expect it."

"Excuse me, _Blue_!" snapped Astronema, getting in TJ's face. "I did not just, just _give myself_ to Zhane just to get back at you people! I'm a lot of things but I am no whore!"

Cassie, Ashley and Carlos intervened, getting between the two as Zhane tried to pull Astronema back, all the while Andros looked on, arms crossed, silent.

"Excuse me _princess_ , we gotta think of all the possibilities," snapped TJ. "We're not putting anything past you. We do that, we die."

"She's got nothing left to lose, TJ! " Zhane argued. "She's probably been excommunicated by the Alliance by now. I mean, Darkonda really nearly killed us! We barely made it!"

"I had... _relations_ with a Power Ranger, all right?!" Astronema interrupted. "That's unforgivable in the eyes of the Alliance. I wouldn't be wasting my time with the rest of you if I didn't have any other choice!"

Astronema gestured to Andros. "And you know what? Why the hell am I talking to the number two when the top guy is over there? Aren't you the leader, _Red?"_

 _"_ Where did you get that locket?" Andros finally said, breaking his silence.

"What?" snapped Astronema.

"I never really noticed until now," Andros produced a locket necklace from his uniform pocket, "That around your neck is the exact same locket as _this_."

Confusion etched itself on Astronema's face.

"Tell me right now, Astronema, or I swear I will personally throw you out of the the nearest airlock!" choked Andros.

Astronema opened up her locket. "My brother and I...Ecliptor always told me my family was killed by the Power Rangers...can't you see I wouldn't just-!"

Zhane grabbed the locket in shock. "Oh my..."

"What?!" snapped Astronema.

"What's going on?" demanded Ashley.

"Andros...look," Zhane murmured.

Andros crossed the bridge and grabbed at the locket. His eyes bulged. His eyes turned to Astronema.

"K-Karone?"

Astronema snatched Andros' locket and opened it. She gasped and dropped the locket, stumbling back.

Andros sunk to his knees. Ashley rushed forward to comfort him. "Andros!"

"My sister...Astronema...I...I can't...I...I " Andros muttered to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Ashley shouted at Astronema.

Astronema backed against the wall, sinking to her bottom, unable to speak.

Zhane squatted beside Astronema, taking her face in his hands. "I know this is a lot to process right now, but you can do this."

"I...there's so many things I've done...so many things I have to say, Zhane, I-" Astronema stuttered.

"Astronema," Zhane took a deep breath, "your brother has never stopped looking for you. Never. And now he's found you. But if you don't want to do this, I understand. I do."

Astronema shook her head, overwhelmed. "Karone...Karone. Was that my name?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," Zhane replied.

"Can you help me?" Astronema beseeched.

Zhane nodded. He took her hand, kissed it, and they stood up together.

Andros stood up as they approached. Ashley stood up to move between them, but Andros nodded and she stepped aside.

"Look...I know that I haven't exactly-"

Andros cut her off pulling her into a hug. Astronema was surprised at the display of affection by a person that she just that morning regarded as a bitter enemy, now suddenly her biological brother, a brother she thought long dead.

She pulled him deeper into the hug, clutching at his silver uniform jacket, overcome by the crushing realization that her entire life had been a lie, that she had done terrible things in service to an empire that had fed her false truths and empty promises.

Andros pulled her tighter as she stifled a cry, and Zhane rubbed at her low back. Astronema and Andros invited him in, sandwiching him in their embrace.

"We are definitely going to have to talk later about you seeing my sister," Andros began, prompting a lighthearted chuckle from Zhane. "But all I can say now is thank you. Thank you so much for bringing her home."

Ashley was the first of the other Rangers to step forward and embrace Astronema as one of their own, sensing the joy of Andros at reuniting with his long lost sister.

"No more switching bodies, okay?" Ashley said with faux seriousness.

Astronema laughed, wiping away a tear, remembering their previous misadventure. "Right. It's a promise."

Carlos nodded and shook Astronema's hand, and stepped aside for Cassie to do the same.

TJ was the last to step forward, and he stared at Astronema with pursed lips.

Astronema reached out her hand, offering a truce.

"Its gonna take a while to trust you," TJ said, accepting Astronema's hand. "But I do trust Andros' judgment. And I'd like to believe in second chances. I wouldn't be a Ranger if I didn't."

Astronema nodded. "That's all I can ask for."

Andros put his hand on Astronema's shoulder. "Karo...um, Astronema, I-"

Astronema put her hand on his. "You can call me Karone if you prefer it, Andros."

Andros swallowed. "I...I wish...there's so much I want to say, so many things to tell you. But unfortunately we just don't have time for that now. You...being here changes everything. Is there anything that you can tell us about what we'll be up against?"

Astronema looked around the bridge of the Megaship, at Zhane, Andros, her new allies, her new...family Their expectant faces. Their willingness to trust her despite some reservations. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"By now word has probably reached Ecliptor about Darkonda's attack on Zhane and I, and exactly why he attacked us. The fallout between the two will be ugly, and Dark Spectre himself will probably become involved," Astronema warned.

"What does that mean for Earth?" Carlos asked. "For us?"

Astronema looked at them all gravely. "Whether or not he appoints either of them as my replacement or takes over the invasion of Earth himself...It will be all out war. A full scale assault."

"What can we do?" Andros asked.

"Gather allies." Astronema replied.

"Allies?" Zhane asked. "Like who?"

TJ looked at the other Rangers, and they nodded. "I think we may know some people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in "No Second Chances!"


End file.
